In The Morning
by rokka
Summary: Tinggal di satu apartemen kan jadi tau hal yang seharusnya nggak diketahui *tunjuk Die yang mergokin Kaoru dan Toshiya di kamar


**IN THE MORNING**

**6/8/2007**

**Title** : **In the Morning**

**Chapter(s) **: one shot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre **: romantic comedy

**Rating **: 15+

**Band(s) **: Dir en Grey

**Pairing(s)** : Kaoru x Toshiya

**Summary** : Kaoru menemukan Toshiya tidur di ranjangnya! Die nggak sengaja melihat XD

**Disclaimer** : Kaoru milik Toshiya n Toshiya milik Kaoru… sayang mereka bukan punyaku T.T

**Comments** : Sesekali nyenengin Die ah…

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Pagi itu di kamar our dear Leader-sama of Dir en Grey… "GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" … terdengar suara jeritan Kaoru yang terkenal super tenang dan cool.

"Ada apa?" Toshiya sampe terbangun karena kaget. Maksudnya Toshiya yang tidur di sebelah Kaoru. Yup,tepat DI SEBELAH KAORU.

"Kamu! Ngapain di kamarku?" jerit Kaoru panik.

"Tentu aja bobo. Kao-sama ini aneh." jawab Toshiya asal lalu ngejatuhin diri ke ranjang. Dia kembali mejamin mata dan menarik selimut buat nutupin badannya yang langsing. Hawanya dingin banget nih.

"Toshiya, tunggu." Kaoru mengenyahkan selimut Toshiya. "Beneran, kamu kok bisa… ng,… anu… maksudku…" wajah Kaoru memucat. Bingung banget ni ngomonginnya.

"Kan Kao-sama ndiri yang-"

"Apa?" Kaoru terpana nggak percaya. "Aku? Aku yang… OMG!"

Kali ini giliran Toshiya yang bingung. Reaksi Kaoru kok segitunya?

"Oke, Totchi. Aku akan tanggung jawab." tegas Kaoru. Dicengkeramnya kedua bahu Toshiya mantap.

Toshiya makin bingung dengan kelakuan Kaoru.

"Kao-sama?" Toshiya membulatkan matanya.

Kaoru malah mendekap Toshiya dan menggumam. "Udah kuduga bakal kayak gini jadinya. Segala sesuatu kalo ditahan itu emang nggak baek."

Toshiya mau menginterupsi lagi tapi nggak jadi. Lebih baik nikmati kesempatan ini. Kan jarang-jarang Kaoru mau-mauan meluk dia. Hehehe…

Di saat begitu mendadak Die membuka pintu tanpa ngetuk lebih dulu. "Sarapan udah si-" Die bengong nyaksiin adegan di depan matanya. "-ap."

Hening.

"Well, aku nggak liat apa-apa. Lanjutin aja." Die pun nutup pintu.

Kaoru dan Toshiya sempet liat sesungging senyum mencurigakan di bibir Die. Duh, tu orang pasti langsung ngegosip abis ini.

"Tunggu!" Toshiya merentangkan tangannya. "Die-kun jangan salah paham~~~" jeritnya tapi nggak guna. Toshiya beralih ke Kaoru. "Kao-sama juga jangan salah paham."

Kaoru mengedip bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Semalem heaterku rusak jadi kamarku dingin. Aku mo nebeng bobo di tempat Shinya tapi dikunci. Kalo di kamar Kyo terlalu serem. Aku nggak mau ke tempat Die soalnya bobonya berisik. Jadi aja aku nebeng bobo di tempat Kao-sama. Nggak da kejadian papa ko~~~" jelas Toshiya polos.

Kaoru tercenung. Aneh. Seingat Kaoru, semalem kayaknya dia 'begini-begitu' ma Toshiya. Apa cuma mimpi aja? Kaoru manggut-manggut. "Iya ya… aku terlalu terhormat sih. Nggak mungkin kan ya."

Deuuu… mulai deh, kumat narsisnya. Toshiya menghela nafas. "Sarapan yok." Ajaknya sebelum Kaoru ngelanjutin kenarsisannya. "Hawa dingin bikin perut laper."

Mereka berdua pun keluar kamar. Tentu saja dengan disambut pandangan jahil Die dan senyum menggodanya Kyo. Bahkan Shinya yang biasanya kalem ikutan senyam-senyum juga. Kaoru jadi sebel.

"Die, jangan mulai." Kaoru memperingati.

Die tersenyum jahil. "Mulai apa? Masa nggak boleh mulai 'makan'?"

Kaoru melotot galak.

"Die-kun, jangan salah ya. Nggak da pa-pa kok. Kami nggak ngapa-ngapain." Toshiya negasin.

Die membulatkan bibirnya. "Owww, 'kami' katanya… so sweet…" Die makin menggoda.

Kyo dan Shinya cekikikan.

BRAK! Kaoru menggebrak meja saking jengkelnya. "Udah! Mulai makannya."

"Baik, Mr. Leader." seloroh Die.

Mereka berlima mulai makan dengan lahapnya. Hingga tiba-tiba makanan Kaoru terlempar ke muka Die.

"Hey!" protes Die.

"Sorry, sengaja." Komen Kaoru cuek sambil nerusin makan.

Die yang nggak terima lalu membalas tapi kena pipi Toshiya.

"Die-kun!"

Toshiya balas melempar makanan tapi malah kena Kyo. Terang aja Kyo kesel karena maemnya keganggu.

Dia balas dendam dengan melempari mereka bertiga. "Rasain!"

Akhirnya perang makanan pun terjadi. Semua saling lempar dan ketawa riang. kecuali Shinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca memandang makanan buatannya yang terbuang sia-sia.

Anyhow, pagi yang menyenangkan ya…

**~owari~**

Kaoru : Dow, kotor smoa… mandi dulu.

Toshiya : Ikut~

Die : Eh, aku dulu!

Kyo : Gw duluan!

Shinya : Napa nggak mandi bareng sekalian…

Mereka berlima saling pandang. "Ide bagus."

Rokka : Crroooththth! *mimisan* gyah, nggak taw gimana mengakhirinya~~~ .

2


End file.
